A Gentle Breeze
by ofahattersmind
Summary: A collection of one shots from the 'Fate Be Changed' universe.
1. A Day of Special Magnificence

Zefur sat cross legged in the grass. The moon was setting, but the stars sparkled clear as crystal. The blond dwarf stared at the late summer sky and fidgeted with the braided ends of his ginger beard. Two motherless wolf pups, the latest additions to his growing nursery, romped across his lap. He barely registered it. Gray light seeped over the horizon, and it was only when the coming day set the clouds aflame that Zefur heard the sound that he'd anxiously waited for split the air. He leapt to his feet at the piercing cry, exciting the pups, and met Oín at the door.

"How are they?" He asked breathlessly. Oín chuckled and waved him in.

"They're doing just fine, lad."

Through the door and the front room of house shot Zefur as the sound of his Dís' singing drew him in. She beamed when he stood in the doorway, beckoning. He collapsed on the edge of the bed, eyes glued to the golden tuft of hair sprouting from the bundle in his wife's arms.

Dís shifted, gently placing the babe in Zefur's hands. A pair of blue eyes greeted his, and he smiled.

"Hey, there, little one."

Dís laid her head on Zefur's shoulder. "He has your eyes."

Zefur looked at her. "I have a son?" he whispered, stroking the babe's cheek.

"Mmhmm. Our little Fíli."

"Hello, Fíli. Welcome to the family."


	2. Homecoming

Fíli stomped through the first snow of the year. It was still a bit early for snow, the leaves on the trees hardly anywhere near their prime, but he didn't mind. He breathed steadily, puffing out steam and inhaling crisp autumn air. A fantastic display of color commanded the sky as the sun surrendered all control. The mountains swallowed the bright star long before its time, and Fíli's heart and feet pounded the same word: _home, home, home._

 _Home._

He could already see the lights of his Uncle's town sparkling on the mountainside. The warm stars beckoned him closer, faster: _come, come, come._ He smiled, quickening his pace and breath at once. Dwalin chuckled and shared a knowing glance with Thorin. It had been the lad's first journey away from the Blue Mountains and his family, and the few months of separation had been no small adjustment. Now, though, with the lights winking through the trees and the thick scent of a cozy hearth hanging in the air, all loneliness was forgotten.

The watchman at the outskirts of the town nodded to Thorin, bringing fist to chest in a solid salute. Thorin returned the gesture in kind, offering the dwarf a smile and asking after his family.

"Áleifr! How is your son?"

"Well, at last! It was a long struggle, but he pulled through just days after your departure, my lord. He's growing faster than ever now, and eating me out of house and home!" he laughed.

"I am glad to hear it!" Thorin replied. "Don't keep Eydís waiting after your watch. You know how she worries!"

"Aye, Thorin, I know it well," Áleifr conceded with a laugh.

Many more conversations were had in this way, for the settlement was growing large indeed, and Thorin's people had always been his heart. Fíli hastily made his way through the growing crowd that spilled into the streets to welcome back their beloved leader, and the little children giggled and ran alongside him as he jogged through the town square.

"Auntie Dís! Auntie Dís!" they cried, sprinting ahead of him with all the speed of irrepressible giddiness. The children of the village adored Thorin's sister and her two sons, who played with them often, indulging in games and mischief of all sorts. By the time the house was in sight, the door was already opening, the wee ones having caused quite the commotion. They shrieked with delight as Kíli burst outside, streaking over the snow like a falcon.

Fíli didn't even bother to brace himself as he and Kíli collided. They hit the ground with a burst of snow, and the children squealed and threw themselves on top of the brothers as they tusseled. No one could say for certain who, but someone threw a ball of snow, striking Fíli on the shoulder. A smile quirked his lips, and all hell broke loose.

Snow flew in every direction, and no one was safe - not even Thorin as he and Dwalin emerged from the village. Fíli and Kíli tried to calm the young ones, but it was too late. A lump of snow exploded on Dwalin's impeccably tattooed head, and no one was safe.

"Right, then!" he roared as he scooped up an armful of ammunition. "Who wants some?!"


	3. Chapter 3: Dís Laughs

It's been four weeks since Dis began speaking. She spends most days with Zefur, mostly just following him as he works. She seems interested in his activities, but the lass hasn't spoken much since that first day. A word may fall from her lips here, or the odd phrase makes an appearance there. For the most part she simply takes everything in with bright inquisitive eyes as if seeing the world for the first time.

She likes to visit Zefur's nursery. The animals make her smile, and the shy ones warm to her, recognizing a kindred spirit. Zefur watches her, afraid to even breathe. One poorly chosen word or deed could send her careening back into the void of depression, and Zefur has no intention of setting her back. So, unsure of himself, he simply goes about his work. He feeds the animals, and she'll ask a question. Perhaps even two.

Sometimes she cries. It's unexpected, and he's never ready for it. But when he turns to find heavy tears slipping down her cheeks, he'll take her hand and sit silently beside her. She grips his fingers - but never too tightly - and squeezes them gently in gratitude when her tears are spent.

Autumn sets in, and the leaves are in their prime. Dis smiles, the blue mountains bursting with color around her.

"Beautiful," she says. Zefur looks at her and smiles.

"Remarkable, isn't it?"

She nods.

Three months after Dis starts speaking, the first snow falls. Zefur has come to think of her as a friend, and he enjoys her company. She speaks more often now, though Thorin says it's no where near her former chatter. Zefur tries to imagine her talking that much. He can't.

Zefur is finishing his duties as the first flakes of snow fall in earnest. He feels an irrepresible giddiness in his chest over the coming winter season. The festivals and homecomings are always his favorite part of the year. His whole family will be coming together, and he's missed his cousins. There will be plenty of good food and music, and the thought of accompanying his brothers as they play brings a smile to his face. Mam and Da will come down this year, and Zefur can't wait to see them.

He's shaken out of his thoughts by Dis. She's standing in the middle of the yard, head tipped back and tongue out to taste the snow. One flake alights on her nose, and she - _Mahal!_ \- she giggles!

Zefur sighs in appreciation. She's never laughed, not once, and he'd begun to doubt she ever would. But there she is, snow catching in her hair and lashes, giggling in sheer delight. Dis still has a lot of healing ahead, but for now, one of the cracks in her spirit is mended.

And Zefur rejoices.


End file.
